Queen of Darkness
by AmberLS123
Summary: Rated for blood and scary images.


_**Note: Rated for blood and scary images**_

* * *

><p>Hearing a voice calling my name softly, I was awaked from my peaceful slumber. It was a sweet, melodious voice, seeming eerily familiar, beckoning me to awake. I opened my eyes to see who it belonged to, but there was no one there.<p>

_That's strange_, I thought as I sat up. _I could have sworn…_

As I brought up my hand to stifle a yawn, I noticed the sparkling ruby ring on my finger. Wrinkling my brows together in confusion, I held both hands out and saw that the ring was not the only piece of jewelry present. Golden bangle bracelets lined both my arms, sparkling and clinking together in the dim light as I turned my hands over, and as I reached up to my face I felt earrings dangling from my ears. But what startled me the most was the outfit I was wearing. The clothes were a deep brilliant shade of red and made from the softest silk fabric I had ever seen. The top had what I could only describe as gold coins or beads hanging at the neck and the bottom of the fabric, which to my embarrassment, seemed a couple inches too short and exposed a small part of my midriff. The bottom was a long flowing skirt made of the same silky fabric, with a gold belt fastened about my waist. I pulled the straps of the shirt back up on my shoulders only to have them fall down again, and tried to pull the shirt down to make it longer.

"Don't be shy, my dear. You look simply stunning."

It was that voice again, only this time it sounded more clear. Feeling my cheeks burning with embarrassment, I looked off in the direction it came from and saw a shadowy figure sitting on a large stone chair that resembled a throne. The room I was in seemed like something from the pages of a gothic novel, cold and dark, with cathedral ceilings and ornate carvings and scary gargoyle-like statues. The full moon shown brightly through huge stained glass windows behind the figure, filling the room with an eerie bluish light.

_Come._

I gasped and stood up with a start from the chaise lounge I had been lying on. This time it sounded like the voice… had come from inside my head. _Am I dreaming?_ I wondered. _Or just insane?_

_Come_, the voice repeated. _Don't be frightened_.

The voice sounded very kind and gentle, and a feeling of calm and safety came over me. To my surprise, I took a step forward and began walking towards the figure. Yet it was not of my own accord. I didn't _want_ to. My instincts screamed at me to run, but it was as if I couldn't control my own movements. Instead, I continued, my bare feet padding softly on the cold stone floor as the bracelets on my arms and the beads on my outfit tinkled with every step.

As I approached the shadow, I began to recognize the tall shape, with large broad shoulders, long tail resting on the floor beside him. But it was that smug grin exposing teeth which seemed even sharper than usual and glowing yellow eyes that filled me with dread.

_Oh no, _I thought_. Not again…_

"Such a pleasure to see you again, my dear," said the figure with a smile, confirming my fears.

My throat went dry, and I stood there in shock, trembling slightly. All I managed to croak out was his name.

"R-Ratigan."

"You seemed surprised to see me," he said, cocking his head to the right.

_Of course I am! _I thought. But something was… different about the Professor. He was dressed in his best black suit, with red silk tie and black gloves. But his demeanor seemed even more sinister than usual. But I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves and gathering the courage to face my fear. "I guess I should be used to you kidnapping me whenever you want by now. But don't you remember what happened the last time?"

The rat kept the smile on his face, but his fingers clenched the arm of his throne to the point where I seriously believed the stone would crumble to dust in his fingers. "How could I forget?" he replied, a hint of malice in his voice. "You took advantage of my generous hospitality last time, and then made your escape with that insufferable pipsqueak of a detective. Which is why I have made precautions to ensure that it will not happen again."

My heart rate quickened at the mention of Basil, and I suddenly grew scared that this monster had harmed him again. "What did you do to him?" I demanded angrily.

"Not to worry," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "He is safe at home in Baker Street, as I have no interest in him at present. What I meant was that I am sure that there is no possible means of you escaping me again."

"And just how do you plan to prevent me?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult. You've already had a taste of my new power."

I stared at him in confusion, and then it began to dawn on me. "The voice I heard in my mind… that was you?"

"Of course."

"But how…?"

"It is a nifty little trick, isn't it?" he replied with a chuckle. "And it's certainly not the only one I've learned. But I digress. I'm sure you know why I've brought you here."

"The answer is still _no_," I replied firmly, remembering why he had kidnapped me last time.

"Are you so sure?" Ratigan asked, placing his fingertips together. "Soon all of Mousedom will bow before me. Wouldn't you rather be my Queen standing by my side, having them bow to you instead of bowing with them?"

"I will _never_ bow to you!" I said through gritted teeth.

I thought at first that he might react in anger. But Ratigan simply smiled. A response that I actually found terrified me even more. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

First an intense dizziness came over me. Then my mind grew clouded and blank. It felt as if tendrils of darkness were attempting to wrap around and cling to my mind. It was terrifying. Suddenly, an immense shadow seemed to appear in my mind, a dark and threatening presence.

"N-No, leave me alone!" I gasped out in fright.

But the shadow only grew larger and stronger, drowning me in its inky darkness. Feeling as if I would pass out, I groaned and sank to the floor, holding my head in my hands. I bent over, cowering in fear before the terror in front of me. But as I lifted my head, I saw that the shadow was gone. In its place was Ratigan, smirking down at me.

It was then that I noticed that I was on my hands and knees, bowing at his feet. Completely unable to move.

"What did you do?" I whispered in horror.

"Things have changed since we last met, my dear," he remarked, leaning down and tilting my chin up to look at him. I tried to turn away from that awful grin, but he held me fast. "And this time, I'm not going to be so nice."

At last he released me, and my head dropped back down. The Professor sat back in his chair, enjoying his victory. I sat there in silence, wondering what had happened to him, how he had gained such power.

"You know," he remarked slyly, "I'm a bit thirsty. Would you be a dear and bring me a glass from that table over there?"

I glared at him with hatred, furious at him for ordering me around like a servant as he sat there reveling in this newfound power. But of course, I had no choice. I rose up to my feet and walked over to the table he indicated. I found it was best not to resist, and so did as I was bidden. As I poured the dark red liquid from a bottle into a gold chalice, I couldn't help thinking that it looked like blood. But I took a deep breath, feeling foolish and telling myself that it was only wine. But with all that had happened so far, I wouldn't be surprised if it _was_ blood.

I walked back to the throne and offered the drink to Ratigan, forced to bow once again. "Thank you," he said with a small smile, taking the cup from me gratefully.

I glanced up nervously, repressing a shudder as he drank the dark liquid. Then I realized something. I could move again. Was it because he was distracted? I didn't dwell on the thought long however. Seeing my chance, I immediately sprang up from my spot on the floor and sprinted away in the opposite direction. I doubted I would get very far, but I knew I had to escape from him, fear lending flight to my steps. I reached a door on the far side of the room, but to my dismay, it was locked.

"Running away will do you no good, my dear," Ratigan said, still seated on his throne, swirling the drink around in his cup absently, watching me with a slightly amused expression on his face.

Still, I ran towards another door in the room, only to find it locked as well. With a feeling of panic, I spun around and to look for another means of escape, only to find my way barred by Ratigan himself. His sudden appearance caused me to jump with fright. How had he moved across the room so fast? But I hastily pushed the thought aside and rushed past the rat, knowing that I _had_ to get away from him.

_Enough_, said the voice sternly, echoing in my mind. Once again I felt that shadowy darkness enveloping my mind, bending my will to his.

I immediately froze in my tracks and was forced to turn around and face the rat. I shook in terror as he approached, feeling like helpless prey trapped by a stalking predator.

The blue moonlight streaming from the window behind me illuminated Ratigan's face. He gazed down at me with a stern expression, his yellow eyes tinged with red boring into mine.

_You see, my dear? _he said, no longer speaking out loud. _With you completely in my power, there is no chance of escape. _

A chill ran down my spine as reached a gloved hand to my face and stroked my cheek softly. His hand traveled down to my neck, and I felt compelled to lean my head back. Taking me in his arms, Ratigan pulled me close, one hand on the small of my back, the other behind my neck. With my heart pounding frantically in my chest, my breath slow and labored, he leaned down and kissed me softly. I tried to pull away, thinking of how furious and devastated Basil would be if he were to see this, but those thoughts were scattered as Ratigan continued to kiss me, his voice echoing inside my head.

_He is of none of your concern anymore_, Ratigan said, his voice booming in the darkness. _You belong to me! _I tilted my head to the left as his lips grazed my throat. Suddenly everything became crystal clear, and I knew exactly what he was, and what he intended to do.

Just as the realization hit, I felt a stinging pain on my throat as his teeth pierced my skin, and I cried out softly. But that was nothing compared to the sensation of having blood drawn from my body against my will.

_Shh… _the voice said softly as I groaned in pain and fear_. It will all be over soon... _

I immediately relaxed, going limp in his grasp with nothing to hold me up but his strong arms as he continued to feed. With my eyes half closed, I felt dazed and disoriented, feeling as if I were in a dream… or a nightmare.

Minutes later, Ratigan lifted his head, and through half lidded eyes I could see the blood… _my_ blood… staining his lips, his razor sharp fangs.

Feeling very weak from the loss of blood and everything that had happened, I closed my eyes, just wishing I could sleep.

"Not yet, my dear." I looked up dazedly to see Ratigan bite his own wrist, causing blood to flow freely, and I turned my head away in horror when he held it up to my mouth. "If you don't," he explained, "you will die of blood loss."

When I still refused, the voice came back inside my mind. _Drink_, he said, half demanding, half encouraging.

Though the thought was utterly repulsive to me, I obeyed, and licked the wound gingerly. Once I had tasted it, I was surprised and a bit mortified to find myself drinking eagerly. I didn't want to die, after all… but what if this changed me as well?

Well…it's too late now.

I suddenly felt even more tired from the whole ordeal, and felt my eyes closing once again. Ratigan gathered me up in his arms and carried me back over to the chaise lounge I had been lying on before. He laid me down gently and caressed my cheek.

"Sleep now, my love," he whispered, kissing my forehead and filling me with a feeling of peace as I began to drift off to sleep.

_My Queen of Darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So... this is based on another dream I had about a week ago because I couldn't remember a lot of it. I do distinctly remember the outfit (think of a mix between Jasmine and Esmerelda), bowing in front of Ratigan as he sat on his throne, giving him the drink (guy sure likes bossing people around, doesn't he?), and running from him only to have him catch me and drink my blood. I know, I have some pretty weird dreams XD<strong>

**Sorry, only Basil's name is mentioned, and there's references to my character being kidnapped in my other story "Echoes in the Night"... But Ratigan fans will probably like it though ^_^ So lots of mind control and hypnosis. And I'll leave the ending up to you. Did he turn me into a vampire or not? I figure he did since he called me his "Queen of Darkness" (for some reason, that sends chills down my spine)**

**So, yeah, it's kinda strange. But I think I had the dream because I've been reading the original Dracula by Bram Stoker =)**

**Listened to "Gothic Music- Let Me Fade" on YouTube to help set the mood for the story_  
><em>**


End file.
